


Caught In The Silver Moon's Gaze

by Lady_Fantasmic



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Gideon's an asshole, M/M, Minor Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Werewolf!Dipper, Werewolf!Mabel, but not like sexually, lots of naked people, mentions of past Dipper/Original Male Character, they're literally just naked out of convienience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fantasmic/pseuds/Lady_Fantasmic
Summary: Being an omega himself, Dipper Pines didn't have the capability to physically protect his sister from the Alpha that was intent on courting her, lest he be punished and exiled from the pack.  So he did the only thing he knew how to do.  Dipper took Mabel, and they ran.  Away from the Alpha, away from their parents and away from all they’ve ever known.  They end up in a sleepy little town where they can only hope that nobody will find them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this in May of 2016, and I'm just now posting it - with that in mind i literally only have the first chapter done.
> 
> But hi all! This has been festering in my brain for a long time, and I'm finally going to try and get my ass into gear and write the damn thing. Mainly I adore werewolves and werewolf AU's, and i wanted to make one of my own.

        Constant. That was probably the best word to describe Dipper’s life. A constant, never changing existence that he’d happily lived. All his life, he and his twin sister Mabel had lived within the confines of their pack’s home, brought up as the Omega wolves they were born as. They had been taught to submit to the Alphas, and to follow orders. Dipper had been content with that lifestyle, never once questioning his duty as an Omega in all his 17 years.

        His sister was much the same as him, albeit a bit more eccentric. And she had been excited for their upcoming 18th birthday. Until a sunny morning roughly a week before the big day, that is. Dipper hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, he’d been in the living room flicking through channels on the television when he caught the voices of his parents and sister in the kitchen. They were speaking in sharp whispers, unlike the usual cheery banter that transpired when Mabel helped with breakfast. He turned the volume down a few clicks to hear clearer what was making everyone upset so early in the morning.

        “You can’t do this, it’s not fair!” Mabel spoke, her voice shaking with an anger Dipper had rarely ever seen on his sister. “I’m barely eighteen!”

        “You will be of age in the week. It is perfectly reasonable to accept his request. He is one of the strongest Alphas to be trained in his age group, he’ll be a good mate for you.” he heard his mother speak softly. So _thats_ what this was about, Dipper grimaced. Barely adults and Mabel was already being propositioned. The two of them had known it would happen, it was a female Omega’s duty to reproduce with the Alpha who chooses her as his mate. Mabel had been both scared and excited about the fact for the last year, and they had had many late night sibling talks about it. Dipper was lucky that he was male, and wouldn’t be forced into a life bond with anyone who wanted him. He would, of course, still be expected to choose either an Alpha female, or in his packs case, an Omega female to mate with, but at least he still had some semblance of choice.

        “But Gideon’s a creep, he has been since we were children, i can’t be his Omega.”

        “Mabel Pines, you will do as you’re told. When you turn eighteen you will be mated with Gideon, and the two of you will go on to form your own pack. Do you understand me.” even Dipper flinched at his fathers sharp tone. He knew that his parents only wanted the best for them, but he had to agree with Mabel, Gideon was bad news. Mabel had let her dislike of the man be known since he’d first tried to court her when they were twelve, and he had been relentless in trying to win her attention ever since. If Dipper hadn’t been born an Omega he’d have stood up to the pudgy Alpha years ago, but he physically couldn’t do anything without risking exile, or worse, so he stood back and fumed every time the Alpha would approach Mabel.

        “You should be honored, sweetheart. Gideon is a good boy, and he’ll protect you and give you a good home.” their mother tried to reason.

        “I don’t need to be protected, i can handle myself!  And I don’t want to mate with an Alpha, Not yet anyway. i just want to live my life a little longer before losing all my freedom for the rest of forever!” Mabel shrieked, and Dipper heard the sound of the kitchen door slamming, followed by their parents calling after her.

        Dipper stood then, clicking off the TV and slipping on his old sneakers and a jacket before heading out the front door, so that his parents wouldn't see. He knew Mabel needed him right then, and he knew exactly where she’d have run off to in a situation like this. Stepping onto the porch, he paused, glancing at the large circle of houses that made up the main portion of the pack’s territory. There were a few houses outside the ring, but in the center was where they held all important events. Bonfires in the summer, training for the young spring pups, feasts during holidays, there was no place he’d rather have grown up. But lately he felt like an outsider. With his sisters concerns in the past year, and the society that humans lived in these days, he didn’t feel it was good to pick a life partner at such a young age. He didn’t speak his concerns out loud, but hearing everybody so excited about when they would mate made his stomach churn.

        Slipping around the back of the house, Dipper jogged over to where the edge of their small yard met the forest. He spotted the colorful shreds of Mabel’s clothing amongst the brush. _This is bad_ , he thought, breaking into a jog himself, staying human. Usually his sister was better about that kind of thing, at least shedding her clothes before changing - he remembered when they were younger and they literally tore through outfits because they couldn't control the change. He made his way through the forest from memory of many past trips, soon coming across the clearing with the tree in the center. The old treehouse resting in its branches like always. He and Mabel had discovered it when they were fourteen by accident, but they quickly made it their hideout as no one else seemed to know of its whereabouts.

        “Mabel?” He called out, letting her know he was there. The rope ladder was pulled up, so Dipper simply stood at the base of the tree for a moment, taking in the scent and sound of the earth. “Can i come up? I wanna talk.” The brunet spoke up to his sister. Mabel provided no answer, but the rope ladder came tumbling down over the ledge of the treehouse. Climbing into the structure, he saw his sister curled into a tight ball in a corner, her head pressed firmly into her knees.

        The young omega unzipped his jacket and slipped it off before gently draping it over her shoulders and taking a seat next to her. He’d seen his sister naked plenty of times before, it was just something that came with being a werewolf - a lot of the time it was easier to just go without than try to worry about removing clothes, especially around the full moon when it was more than likely a sporadic change would occur - but the early morning still carried a chill, and Mabel seemed to appreciate the gesture, clutching the hoodie around herself like a protective barrier.

        “You okay?” He asked. Mabel gave him a look through her bangs before leaning against him heavily.

        “What do you think. Dipper I  _can’t_ mate with Gideon, thats like a literal prison sentence. I’ll lose everything, I wont survive.” She groaned. She wasn’t entirely wrong. While times had changed, Alpa’s still theoretically held ownership of their Omega, and if the Alpha didn’t like something their Omega did, they technically had every right to forbid the Omega from it. It was a fucked up system, and there were werewolves all over the country rallying for change, but until that happened Gideon could literally control his sister’s life if he wanted to.

        “Maybe it won’t be so bad, I mean, I don't like him either but he _does_ want to start a pack with you.” He tried.

        “You’ve met him, Dipper. He’s a pudgy little terror, he only wants to mate with me because he’s a creep who’s thought he was entitled to me since we were twelve. Why else do you think he would have sent mom and dad a claim so early?’ she sighed. “I don’t know what to do, Dip, I feel so lost.” Mabel’s voice was quiet, and Dipper didn’t like seeing his sister act so unlike herself.

        “We’ll figure something out, Mabes. I promise.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving his sister an affectionate squeeze.

        “I wish i believed that.” she whispered and curled tighter into his side as if she would disappear. The two of them sat like that, curled together in silence listening to the forest around them and simply being until early morning gave way to mid afternoon and the sun warmed the late summer air. Dipper was content to stay right where they were, surrounded by the singing birds and the chirping cicadas, but his stomach growling reminded him that neither of them had eaten breakfast that morning in the midst of things. Mabel giggled and sat up, the jacket slipping off when she stretched, stiff from being curled into a ball for so long, not that she needed it anymore with the warm breeze wafting through the openings of the little treehouse.

        “Think its time to head back? At least to grab something to eat.” Dipper suggested, picking himself up off the ground and brushing his clothes of the stray dirt that stuck to him.

         “I could eat, I’ m starving,” She grinned. “Race you?”

        “Okay, but let me strip first. I don’t want to ruin any more of my nice shirts.” he laughed as he kicked off his shoes and began undressing.

        “Oh man, that was one of my favorite sweaters too.” Mabel said, and Dipper thought back to the colorful scraps of fabric lying in the dirt.

        “you say that about _all_ of your sweaters.” He laughed.

        “I only speak the truth.” She matched his smile with one of her own. “And bro bro? Thats not what anyone would consider a “nice” shirt. I wish you would let me buy you some real clothes sometime.” his twin smiled. Dipper scoffed and put his folded clothes in a pile to retrieve later.

        Once on the ground the twins stood side by side facing the direction of their house. Dipper looked at Mabel and Mabel back at him and they began counting.

        “Three.”

        “Two.”

        “One.”

        “Go!” Mabel shouted and the two were off, seemingly bursting into tufts of brown fur in midair and landing on the ground on four legs as wolves. They were running, the forest blurring green around them as they kept up with one another.

         If an outsider were to look at the twins as wolves they wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between them, but there were differences, subtle as they may be. Dipper’s paws were slightly larger than Mabel’s, and he stood barely taler than her. Mabel had better stance, and was more graceful than her brother, her snout was also slimmer than Dipper’s own. They raced through the trees, getting closer to home and Mabel broke through the tree line first by a second, yipping out her victory and trotting around the yard with her head up. Dipper shook his head and laid down in the grass, not quite ready to shift back yet. It was nice being in wolf form, a freeing sensation almost. When he was a wolf he didn’t have to think about things, didn’t have to worry about human problems and he could just be himself.

         Mabel glanced over him, her ears back, and she bowed at him, whining at him before launching herself at his form. Dipper barely had time to roll out of the way before she landed on him, and letting a playful growl slip past his maw he leapt at his sister. The two sparred, equally matched in their ability, front paws batting at each other and both mock biting. Dipper met Mabel’s every move and they growled at one another. Dipper won that match, his strength only just outmatching his twins, and the two of them trotted to the back door panting. Shifting back to human was always more difficult - for Dipper anyway, to switch from the freedom of being a wolf to all the restrictions of being human was difficult to get in the mindset of after the thrill, but Dipper felt the change wash over him, popping bones and muscles back to a human form and then he was standing naked on two legs next to his twin, who was busying her hands trying to untangle her long hair.

         “Good game, bro bro. That keeps us tied up though, so don’t think I’ll go easy on you next time.” Mabel said, walking back into the house to go put some clothes back on.

         “I look forward to kicking your butt.” He called after her, hesitating a moment outside to glance back at the forest. He wanted to pretend that everything would be fine, but with the event of their birthday and Mabel’s forced ‘engagement’ with Gideon looming over them, he doubted it. He knew that Gideon didn’t like him very much - mostly because Dipper was one of the big foils to him having gotten with Mabel years ago - and with his power over Mabel, Dipper figured that he wouldn’t be able to see his sister much if at all after this week. It was something he’d thought about immediately as soon as Gideon’s name had come up, but he wasn’t about to bring it up to Mabel and make her even more upset about everything.

        The brunet padded into the house, Mabel was already in the kitchen, dressed in a loose T-shirt with a unicorn print that was practically falling off her shoulders, and a pair of shorts. Are hair was pulled up into a bun atop her head and she was rifling through the fridge.

        “Go get dressed and come help me with lunch. Mom and dad aren’t here, so we can have whatever we want.” She shouted at Dipper as he jogged up the stairs to throw something on. True to her word, their parents were nowhere to be seen, and Dipper wondered idly were they had gone. His answer came on a piece on paper stuck to the fridge with a souvenir magnet from some nowhere town in New Jersey his parents had visited before he and Mabel were born. The note read: _Off to the Gleefuls' to discuss future plans. Be back soon. Love Mom & Dad._

        Mabel, seemed to be acting completely normal as she bounced around the kitchen, grabbing things from cupboards, multitasking between brewing up some Mabel Juice - Dipper shuddered - and making lunch. Dipper took to work, grabbing some fruits from the fridge and began slicing them up, determined to have at least some healthy element in the monstrously unhealthy feast his sister was concocting. They didn’t speak as they worked, but the silence was comfortable, interrupted only by the sounds of them working and Mabel humming a tune he didn’t quite recognize.

        Their parents found them hours later slumped together on the couch snoring softly, some cartoon playing on the television and two empty plates on the coffee table sticky with the residue of syrup and pancake bits.

___________

        The rest of the week passed by mostly uneventfully, interrupted only by party planning. Dipper spent his days reading under the shade of the tree in their yard - or occasionally bringing his laptop out and writing - and hanging out with Norman and Marco, who were almost more excited for his and Mabel’s party than the twins were. He tried to get Mabel to come out with them a few times, or to hang out with Star - she and the eccentric Alpha got along really well, and they were a force to be reckoned with - but she always declined, saying much too cheerily, even for Mabel, that she had her crafts to get done and running off before Dipper even got another word in. He watched her mood steadily decline each day, even as she tried to hide behind smile he could see that she was worrying herself sick over her impending ‘engagement’, and Dipper was stuck on the sidelines. Every time he tried broaching the subject with his parents to possibly implore them to reconsider they would quickly shut it down.

        Gideon had even showed up one morning, whisking Mabel away to show her an early birthday present, and Dipper didn't have the authority to stop him from walking out the door with his sister on his elbow, looking back over her shoulder at him with a look of quiet resignation. He had worried all day about her, pacing around the house until his mother politely asked that he not wear a hole in her floor. Dipper shook his head and ran outside, pulling off his shirt as he went. He spent the day as a wolf, running all over the pack’s territory and then some, just so he didn’t have to think about any of this. He hated that he was losing his best friend, hated that he couldn’t protect her from all of this - though he knew she could hold her own, the instinct was still there. He waited at the treehouse until late in the evening when Mabel finally showed up, barreling into him. He wrapped his arms around her form and just let her nuzzle into his chest and whine, ears back and tail down.

         When she’d finally calmed enough to shift back into a human she told him all about her ‘date’ with Gideon. How he’d taken her into the city and to a fancy restaurant, which wasn’t terrible. She told Dipper how he’d been almost civil the whole day, but then he’d taken her to a mansion some ways away outside the territory and had explained to her everything that would happen once they were mated; how they’d leave to start their own pack, and how she’d be expected to be a good partner. Dipper held her as she quietly confirmed his fears, once they were mated she wouldn’t be permitted to see _“that nuisance of a brother”._

        Dipper decided that night that he would do everything in his power to keep his sister from the man who claimed to love her.

        The arrival of Grandpa Sherman two days before the party was a welcome surprise that got both of the twins in good spirits. It wasn’t often that he came to visit, but he spoiled them every time he did, even though they insisted that they were too old for it. Sherman was their only relative on their dad’s side, and he lived among a pack way out east in New Jersey where his father, the twins’ great grandpa, had lived. He and Mabel had begged him to take them out to lunch so they could catch up. Dipper prayed that he’d agree, because it would most likely be one of the only times he could talk to his grandpa alone without their parents around. Sherman was an Alpha, and he was Dippers last chance at getting his sister out of the arrangement. Thankfully the old man agreed with a chuckle and the three of them headed out into the city.

        It was strange, Dipper thought as he leaned against the window of the car, Mabel chatting animatedly in the front seat, that they were so similar and yet so different from the humans that lived so close to them. That monsters could walk among men and they wouldn’t have any clue. It wasn’t like werewolves despised humans or anything, Dipper had met a few nice enough people in his trips to the city, but werewolf society worked differently than human and it was easier to just stay within their own territories than try and force themselves into a world they didn’t work well in.

        They pulled into the parking lot of a quiet diner, a place that the twins had been a few times before. The hostess was friendly enough and led them to a booth by the window. Mabel talked about everything that had happened to her in the two years since they’d seen their grandpa last, sparing no detail, and begged Sherman to tell them how life in New Jersey was.

        Breakfast went by smoothly, and just as the waitress came by with the bill Mabel declared that she needed to use the restroom. This was Dipper’s chance. He cleared his throat, Sherman glanced up from his wallet to meet his grandson’s eyes.

        "So… Grandpa,” the young Pines began, “You know how our birthday is in a couple days, right?” Dipper fiddled with the hem of his shirt under the table, a nervous habit he’d developed.

        “Of course, kiddo. That’s why i’m here.” The old man chuckled as he placed his card on the table with the receipt for the waitress to pick up.

        “Right, well then you know Mabel and i will be turning eighteen.”

        “What are you on about, son?”

        “and when a werewolf turns eighteen they are old enough to mate-“

        “Dipper.” His grandpa’s voice stopped his train of thought. Sherman was giving a look. “Calm down. Now, whats this all about?” Dipper sighed. There was no point beating around the bushes at this point.

        “Mabel’s being forced to mate Gideon, and its a terrible decision but i can’t do anything to help her, and mom and dad are all on board with this and…” he was beginning to panic, he could feel it, his heart was beating quick as a hummingbird and his breaths were fast and short. it took everything he had to keep himself grounded. “Grandpa Sherman you have to do something! You’re an Alpha and you’re the only person i can turn to.” He met the old man’s eyes, “Please.”

         Sherman was quiet for a while, his face was unreadable and Dipper’s fingers were shaking as he clutched his shirt.

         “Mason,” the boy cringed at the use of his name. “I know this is all new territory for you and your sister, trust me, we’ve all been through it, and you might not see it now, but this will be a good thing for Mabel.” Dipper’s face fell.

        “But you don’t _understand_ -“

        “I’m done with this conversation.” The tone in his voice was final, and Dipper’s eyes fell to the table. Now what?

        Sherman excused himself to use the restroom, and Dipper was alone at the table. He didn’t have any other options, and Mabel would be taken away from him in three days. His eyes stung with tears at the thought, and he scrubbed at his face with shaking hands, determined not to cry in the diner.

        The shrill sound of a phone ringing made his head snap up. Sherman had left his phone and wallet at the table. Figuring it was probably his parents, he reached across the table to grab the device. The caller ID was a name he didn’t recognize. Lee Pines. Dipper stared confused at the device in his hand as it continued ringing, he didn’t know the name, but the person on the other end had the same last name as him. Was it some weird coincidence, he didn’t have any family named Lee, but…

        Dipper glanced toward the bathrooms where his grandpa and sister were, and after making sure there was no sign of them, he took out his phone and added the contact. It was too risky to call it here, lest either of them come back, but once he got home and away from everyone, well it was worth a shot, and if this person wasn’t who Dipper hoped then he could forget about it all.

        The ride home was tense and quiet, and the moment they pulled up in front of the house Dipper clambered out of the car, wanting to be as far away from the thick atmosphere as possible. Mabel told him that she had made plans with Star to get their nails done for the party, and she scampered off to get changed, Dipper watched her go, glad she was actually going out instead of brooding in her room - that was his job, he thought - and grabbed his laptop from his desk. He had nothing to do and inspiration was flowing through his brain.

        Two days flew by in flashes, and Dipper was never alone for long. Between family flying in and the house being filled with people, his mom forcing him into various suits to figure out which one looked best on him, and putting the final touches on everything, the boy barely had time to breath. But then it was the evening before the big day and Dipper found himself sitting under the stars in the treehouse, having to get away before he went insane. It was all too much for him, and he would’ve preferred a small party anyway. The boy simply sat with his back pressed against the old wood, listening to the crickets singing around him, the song of a summer night. It brought him peace, a chance to clear his mind from all the stress. He hadn’t touched the number in his phone, all but forgetting about it in the rush of things, but he knew that if he didn’t call tonight he wouldn’t get the chance.

        Pulling his phone from the pocket of his jeans, he scrolled until his finger lingered over the name that was both familiar yet completely foreign. Lee Pines: a shot in the dark.

        the call rang once. Twice. Three four five times, and Dipper was beginning to think that whoever was on the other side of the call wouldn’t answer at all, but then he heard the telltale click of a call being connected and his breath stopped.

        “Hello?” The voice on the other end asked, gruff voice made static through the phone.

        “…Hello, is this… is this Lee Pines?”

**Author's Note:**

> My only hope for this story is that i can keep the characters as in-character as possible.  
> (god i hope this is edited right)
> 
> So theres chapter 1!!! Can't say with certainty how often this will be updated, but i'm hoping for the best. We'll see!!


End file.
